


I'm fallin' for you

by gaymerkree



Series: WR 69 Minutes [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Implied Morning After, Vampire AU, WhiteRose 69 Minutes, implied sex mention, they're clothed I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymerkree/pseuds/gaymerkree
Summary: “Aren’t vampires supposed to be cold? No blood or something?” She mumbles tiredly into her pillow.Behind her Ruby laughs, pressing another languid kiss into relaxed muscles. “Common misconception.” Another line of kisses across pale shoulders. “We’re more like reptiles, cold-blooded, more like it.”
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: WR 69 Minutes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620481
Comments: 12
Kudos: 118





	I'm fallin' for you

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of whiterose 69 minutes. If you'd like to join in the fun, please feel free to join: https://discord.gg/FAwExf95

_I've been spending all my time_ _  
_ _Just thinking about ya_ _  
_ _I don't know what to do_ _  
_ _I think I'm fallin' for you_ _  
_ _I've been waiting all my life_ _  
_ _And now I found ya_ _  
_ _I don't know what to do_ __  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_   
I'm fallin' for you

Fallin’ For You  \- Colbie Caillat

Mornings weren’t easy for Weiss. She often woke sluggishly, only waking in the name of coffee or school. This process was extended when she wakes to the unfamiliar warmth of another body. Soft muscular arms loop around her waist as a playful mouth kisses softly up the back of her neck.

“Aren’t vampires supposed to be cold? No blood or something?” She mumbles tiredly into her pillow. 

Behind her Ruby laughs, pressing another languid kiss into relaxed muscles. “Common misconception.” Another line of kisses across pale shoulders. “We’re more like reptiles, cold- _blooded_ , more like it.” She hums in reply, content to doze lightly under the other woman’s affectionate ministrations. 

Hands, once content to flex near her waist, roam up and across her nearly bare back as an open-mouthed kiss runs sharpened fangs across her shoulder.

“What are you doing back there?” Weiss shutters out, tensing her back muscles in shock. 

Voice low and husky Ruby chuckles softly, “What’s the matter, Weiss? Felling a little like _prey_?”

In an attempt at rolling over Weiss is flipped easily by the playful vampire. She gasps as she stares up at her dorm room ceiling. Above her, Ruby is showing off those threatening fangs in a toothy grin, both scary and exciting. Something inside of her pulls back, but a pulse of pleasure reminds her of the night before, and she focuses on the tensed flesh at the base of her neck, once ripped open, bare to the air, now closed up and mostly healed. Ruby’s wondering hands settle on either side of her head, and the challenge in the huntress’s eyes turns to familiar affection. 

With practiced ease, Ruby leans down to whisper in Weiss’ waiting ear; “ _Good morning princess._ ”

Hot breath sends another shudder through her, and Weiss has to force herself to breathe in deep. In the rising light of the sun, everything feels like too much, and not enough all at once. Ruby is glittering sunlight trapped in tan skin and ruffled hair, and it should be illegal to call her a creature of the night. Ruby lives for the mornings, sunlight that cascades through silver pools of moonlight before the sun can even rise. Every morning with her convinces Weiss that angels can’t be real because nothing could be more holy than the way that Ruby Rose looks at her in the dull light of the morning. 

From above her Ruby watches Weiss as she slowly wakes up, a long process without the aid of coffee. (Long ago the redhead would offer to make the bitter beverage for her maybe-but-not-yet-official girlfriend, but after watching Weiss’ preferred process decides not to chance it.) Once upon a time, Weiss would be self-conscious of the steady gaze that flutters between hungry and helpless. Mornings were Ruby’s domain, but the silly vampire wanted to spend them with _her_ , and she’d never be powerful enough to tell her no. 

“ _Weiss_ -” Ruby places a soft kiss on a pale cheek, “ _Weiss-_ ” Another kiss, along an arched cheekbone. “ _Weiss_ -” Her voice is desperate, a plea to a goddess that would rather worship a demon than anything from heaven. Ruby kisses down Weiss’ throat and breathes thick and labored against the soft skin there.

“Hungry? Or is it thirty?” Weiss’ voice is still low and husky from sleep. She threads sleep warmed through dark red hair, and scratches lazily at Ruby’s scalp. 

“It’s more than that.” The younger woman huffs, burrowing into Weiss’ neck. “I want to show you how I feel.”

Weiss laughs something so close to a bark it startles the taller woman. “There are other ways to do that you know.” Ruby huffs against her collar-bone, and Weiss laughs again. How the woman above her effortlessly moved between unbearably sexy and uncontrollably cute was beyond her. “You could use your words.”

With another huff, Ruby flops over next to Weiss before propping herself up on one arm. She watches Weiss with those knowing silver eyes. Eyes that have seen more than their years, and still hold more light and kindness than any child Weiss has ever met. “What if words don’t cover it?”

“What do you mean?” Weiss rolls over to face her fully, propping herself up to keep at eye level. She must be imagining it because Ruby is blushing. The _vampire_ in her bed is _blushing_ . The same vampire that has, on several occasions _taken_ her _outside_ , and unabashedly made her _scream_ her name in the dead of night, is blushing. Ruby is flushed and now not making eye contact. “Ruby?”

“Sometimes I feel like what I feel for you- It- Ugh!” The vampire huffs again rolling over. “My feelings feel so big like my body can’t contain them. Like-I’m fine, then you come around and my chest is too tight, like air is too big to fit in there, or my ribs shrink or something!” The way she pouts shows off those dangerous fangs, but Weiss doesn’t feel fear, only unbridled affection for the flustered vampire.

“Sometimes I forget I can breathe.” It’s said softly, only loud enough for Ruby to hear. “The air around me feels hot like I have a fever, and I have to remind myself that if I don’t breathe I could die.” It’s not eloquent, or insightful, it’s not like the feelings that rush through her chest, and tangle in her veins and muscle tissue, but it gets the point across. 

“Weiss, I love you.” There’s no hesitation, no _maybe_ or second guesses, only the pure unfiltered affection she’s grown to expect from the silver-eyed woman.

“I love you too, Ruby.” The sun rises fully _inside_ her room, trapped in Ruby’s body from the looks of the happiness on the younger woman’s face. 

Ruby nearly tackles her, pressing herself close with a hungry kiss to Weiss’s open mouth. It’s hungry, and desperate like she couldn’t breathe without Weiss either, and the feeling is mutual. Weiss moans as hungry fangs nip at her bottom lip, reminding her of the potential danger she could be in, but despite her heart thundering a mile a minute in her chest, she sighs happily. 

“I love you! I love you! _I love you!”_ Ruby chants between kisses, and finally Weiss laughs openly into the other woman’s mouth.

“I love you too dolt! Now put those fangs away and _kiss me_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to follow me on Twitter, Tumblr, or Instagram @gaymerkree


End file.
